Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost/Credits
Opening Credits *Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Present *"Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost" *Written by: Rick Copp & David A. Goodman and Davis Doi & Glenn Leopold *Music Score Composed by: Louis Febre *Edited by: Rob DeSales *Executive Producers: Jean MacCurdy, William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *Supervising Producer: Davis Doi *Produced by: Cos Anzilotti *Directed by: Jim Stenstrum Ending Credits *Starring the Voices of: **Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo and Shaggy **Mary Kay Bergman as Daphne **Frank Welker as Fred **B.J. Ward as Velma **Tim Curry as Ben Ravencroft **Kimberly Brooks as Luna **Jennifer Hale as Thorn **Jane Wiedlin as Dusk **Bob Joles as Jack **Tress MacNeille as Sarah Ravencroft **Peter Renaday as McKnight **Neil Ross as Mayor **Jamie Alcroft as Dr. Dean **Joe Ranft as Enormous Turkey *Additional Voices: Jack Angel, Bob Bergen, Rodger Bumpass, Jennifer Darling, Paul Eiding, Bill Farmer, Sherry Lynn, Mickie McGowan, Phil Proctor, Jan Rabson *Associate Producer: Diana Ritchey *Production Coordinator: Stephen DePace *Special Story Consultant: Glenn Leopold *Additional Development: Lance Falk, Michael Diaz *Voice Director: Kris Zimmerman *Casting Director: Collette Sunderman *Animation Timing Directors: Robert Alvarez, Frank Andrina, Jeffrey Hall, Herbert Moore, Ron Myrick, Kunio Shimamura, James T. Walker, Allen Wilzbach *Storyboards: Aluir Amancio, Barry Caldwell, Armando Carrillo, Vic Dal Chele, Jerry Eisenberg, Jeff Gordon, Tim Maltby, Phillip Norwood, Mario Piluso, Marcus Williams *Storyboard Clean-Up: Dublin Evans, Vaughn Tada *Background Key Design: Drew Gentle, Ed Haney, Greg Martin, Charles W. Proctor, Junnita Tramell *Character Design: Rogerio Nogueira, Matthew Taylor *Prop Design: Mark Bachand, Vaughn Tada *Character Clean-Up: Barbara Krueger, Mark Lewis *Character Design Consultant: Iwao Takamoto *Artwork Coordinator: Lance Falk *Background Paint: Bonnie Callahan, Ruben Chavez, Michael Chen, Al Gmuer, Greg Martin, Jim Mondares, Craig Robertson, Rustico T. Roca Jr. *Animation Checking: Sandy Benenati, Karl Jacobs Songs: *"Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" Theme **Written by: David Mook and Ben Raleigh **Performed by: Billy Ray Cyrus, Courtesy of Mercury Records **Produced by: John Kelton and Keith Stegall *"Hex Girl" and "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air" **Music by: Bodie Chandler **Lyrics by: Glenn Leopold **Produced and Arranged by: Garry Lionelli and Bodie Chandler **Sung by: The Hex Girls (Jennifer Hale, Jane Wiedlin and Kimberly Brooks) *"The Witch's Ghost" **Music by: Bodie Chandler **Lyrics by: Glenn Leopold **Produced and Arranged by: Garry Lionelli and Bodie Chandler **Sung by: The Hex Girls (Terry Wood, Angie Jaree and Gigi Worth) *Music Supervisor: Bodie Chandler *Scoring Mixer: John Richards *Orchestrations: Lolita Ritmanis, Louis Febre *Orchestra Conductor: Jeffrey Schindler, Louis Febre *Orchestra Contractor: Patti Zimmitti *Supervising Music Editors: Cecil E. Broughton, M.P.S.E., Charlie King, Glenn Oyabe *Music Editor: Marty Wereski *Music Preparation: Janice Hayen *Music Scoring Facility: Paramount Scoring Stage M *Ink and Paint Supervisor: Geno DuBois *Color Stylists: Artin Achamalian, Kathleen Irvine, Linda Redondo *Painters/Mark-Up: Kim Bowen, Kim Dahl, Lisa Leonardi, Eric Nordberg, William Ohanesian Jr. *Xerography: Star Wirth, Martin Crossley *Shipping: Bill Ryan *Animation Services: Mook Co., Ltd. *Animation Director: Hiroshi Aoyama *Assistant Directors: Satoshi Saga, Yoshio E. Chatani, Toru Ishida, Kentaro Mizuno *Key Animators: Kiyoshi Nakamura, Yoshishige Kosako, Kenichi Shimizu, Koji Nanke, Shuichi Seki, Masahito Kimura, Hiroshi Takaguchi, Genichi Murakami, Hiroyuki Abe, Yumiko Uematso *In-Betweeners: Misa Watanabe, Hiroto Fukunaga, Hiroyuki Onishi, Hiromi Sakai, Naoki Yamauchi, Hideki Takahara, Masayuki Ozaki, Yasuhide Yoshida, Masahito Yamada, Keiichi Nagano, Yoshifumi Katsuta, Tetsuro Moronuki, Niandai Animation, Park Young, Pak Production, Sung San Animation, To Production, White Line, Young Woo Production *Color Stylists: Hiroko Akimoto, Aiko Hirao, Takahiro Kanakubo, Yukie Haneshi, Niandi Animation, Park Young, Pak Production, Sung San Animation, To Production, White Line, Woo In Production, Young Woo Production *Background: Studio Tombo/Noboru Tatsuike, Pak Production *Camera: T-Nishimura/Masahide Okino *Production: Tetsu Kumase, Toshitsugu Mukaitsubo, Takeshi Ogawa, Kazuo Aoki, Shu-Bee Lee *Manager of Post Production: Tim Iverson *Post Production Coordinator: Julianne Lins *Video Post Supervisor: Gil Iverson *Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins *Recording Engineers: Jeff O. Collins, Michael D. McLean *Track Readers: Carol Iverson, Joseph Trueba, Michael Trueba, Fred Salinas *Dialogue Editing: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson *Sound Effects Design: Tim Gedemer, M.P.S.E *Supervising Sound Editor: Glenn E. Oyabe, M.P.S.E. *Sound Editors: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E., Dave Rowe, John Bires *Editorial Facility: Glenwood Editorial, Inc. *Foley Editorial: Stuart E. Ablaza, Glenn E. Oyabe *Foley Artists: Vincent Guisetti, Monette Holderer *Foley Mixer: Andrea Lawson *Post Production Sound Services: Castle Oaks Productions *Negative Cutting: William E. DeBoer, Jr., Kelly Weyer *Color Timers: Ron Sanders, Ed Weyer *Video Post Production Facility: Complete Post, Inc. *Colorist: Trent Johnson *On-Line Editor: Cheryl Campsmith *Laboratory Services: C.F.I *Production Technology: Dane Taylor *Production Assistants: Roma Barba, Joe Bova, Sharra Gage, Nancy Grimaldi, Linda Moore *Production Accountants: Joanne Halcon, Douglas Marshall *Production Administrators: Athena Christianakis, Maria Womack *Production Supervision: Haven Alexander, Ken Duer, Christopher Keenan, Clive Nakayashiki, Joe Sandusky, Howard Schwartz, Scott Sederberg *Creative/Development Supervision: Linda Steiner *Production Management: Andy Lewis *'For Cartoon Network' **Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller **Executive Producers: Jay Bastian, Khaki Jones, Linda Simensky *Special Thanks To: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears *Music from the Soundtrack Available On: Kid Rhino *Dolby Surround® *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *© 1999 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. · All Right Reserved Closing Logos *Hanna-Barbera · A Time Warner Company Category:Credits